


Cold Showers

by Cookiezun



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: But then my writing sounds really serious or something like that, I like to crack very much, It still sounds like it's about drugs help, M/M, That sounded like it was about drugs lol, so I just end up having failed crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiezun/pseuds/Cookiezun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short drabble about RF and cold showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Showers

Raven absolutely loathed cold baths. 

But then at other times, he also absolutely needed it.

It distracted him, making him focus his thoughts on hating the cold hitting his back rather than a certain stupid brat who often did certain stupid things.

Stupid things that arouse him.

But then again, Raven was a seeker of pleasure. And nothing else was less pleasurable than feeling your body freeze. So sometimes, he can't control the urge to turn the shower faucet towards the other side and let the cold of the water quickly change to warmth and envelop his whole being.

He lets that moment sink in for a while before he looks southward and groans at something that should've been gone a while ago.

So he turns the water back to its torturous cold. And everything that can go wrong goes wrong. The faucet breaks. 

The man realizes he used his left arm. The arm that's been twitching, or giving him a feeling of the sort, for a while now. And he knows that he can't really control his strength on that side of his body.

He groaned once more, cursing the young man who caused him to go take the shower in the first place.

His anger suddenly shifted from the faucet, to the cold, and finally towards the said brat. And thinking about the brat meant remembering all the "troubles" he gave him. 

And suddenly, Raven's in base one again.

RIP Raven. We will miss you.

It's worse when he gets out of the shower.

Since Add probably blasts the AC on low temperatures.

RIP Raven and Add. Add deserves it though since he's shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I even try to write seriously. Please help I'm bored with nothing to do. Give me Raven/Eve fanfics cause I'm feeling straight rn 
> 
> Or Raven/Ciel cause you know I'm always gay for most Raven ships.
> 
> Also whoops. No indication of said brat anywhere in the story. Just know he has white hair so haha fuck you Elsword (I'm sorry if you ship them Cookiez is still salty about the Atlas clear video) 
> 
> *cough*IshipbothRFLPandRFDLsolike*cough cough**shrug**cough*


End file.
